


brightest day

by aegyofairy



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Space Husbands, Training, because steve has a lot of hal jordan traits and billy is guy gardner, just a fun little thing i threw together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyofairy/pseuds/aegyofairy
Summary: The Green Lantern Corps is selective of who gets to join their ranks.Steve’s been on the job, guarding sector 2814, as the Green Lantern for as long as he can remember.He’s seen things, been places, encountered species that he can’t even describe let alone understand sometimes. But through it all he’s got a good thing going, he’s got a stable-ish job as a space cop and little to no worries.Well, one worry.





	brightest day

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly once I get something in my head it's hard to get it out so here's that one au where Steve is akin to Hal Jordan and Billy is pretty much Guy Gardner. 
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr [spacecaced](https://spacecaced.tumblr.com/) or drop something in my [ask](https://spacecaced.tumblr.com/ask)

The Green Lantern Corps is selective of who gets to join their ranks.

Steve’s been on the job, guarding sector 2814, as the Green Lantern for as long as he can remember. 

He’s seen things, been places, encountered species that he can’t even describe let alone understand sometimes. But through it all he’s got a good thing going, he’s got a stable-ish job as a space cop and little to no worries. 

Well, _one_ worry. 

"This ain’t anything like being on the force.” Billy, the asshole floating alongside him, finally says as they drift over coast city. 

Steve’s at that point in his life where he’s been appointed a recruit of his own to train and impart his knowledge upon. As much as he tried to tell the Guardians he doesn’t have any knowledge to pass on, and that he has absolutely no desire to let some dick tag along; they simply ignore him. 

So now he’s got a shadow. 

An annoying talking shadow. 

“I still can’t believe you exist.” Steve sighs, the green light enveloping him glowing softly, he’s supposed to be the only lantern in this sector but now there’s this asshole. 

Billy snorts, all snark as he grins, “Whether you believe in me or not, man, i’m still here.”

“Unfortunate.”

Billy, as much as he says he’s learning, doesn’t learn jack shit. He sits next to Steve in League meetings – though Steve makes sure to tell him over and over again that this does  **not**  mean he’s a member –  and goes with him on patrol. He never really leaves his side and it wears him down a little. 

Especially because Billy likes being a Green Lantern just as much as he likes bar fights, which is to say a hell of a fucking lot. 

“Why are you like this?” Steve asks, back pressed against Billy’s, dressed in civilian clothes in the middle of a bar with guys circling them. 

“He was disrespecting a lady.” Billy says, rubbing his bruised jaw with glee, ready for a fight like he wants someone to kick the shit out of him. 

Steve kind of hates him a little, but he can’t argue with the sort of honorable nature of the fight. Before he can even utter a word, a simple ‘you owe me’, some guy takes a swing at him and the rest is history. 

They make it out with only a lifetime ban from the bar, busted knuckles on Steve’s part and a bloody nose for billy. 

He looks like an absolute disaster. 

“Thanks for having my back partner.” Billy says, clapping him on the shoulder roughly and Steve, he uses every ounce of willpower to not haul off and hit him. 

If bar fights and overall having to nearly drag Billy out of conflict wasn’t bad enough. Steve’s got to bring him along to the watchtower as well and that…that is not good at all.

Because the more Billy gets comfortable being his shadow, the less silent he is around the other Leaguers. Specifically Batman.

The guy already seems off his rocker. Dressing up like he does and spouting orders. It’s not like Steve’s ever been friendly with him. But Billy pushes that envelope like nobody’s business.

“So we’re just…following the orders of some dude with no powers and questionable mental health?” Billy pipes up, like an asshole.

Steve groans.

It’s not like Billy has the right to be judging anyone’s mental health given that he’s nearly qualified for an appointed therapist. Or so Steve’s heard (alright so he snooped around to get that info but still).

Batman looks at Steve. Like it’s **his** fault.

Like always.

Even muttering something under his breath about how lantern rings must pick jackasses all the time.

Steve does a good enough job ruining his own reputation. He doesn’t need help from the likes of billy. Who, for the record is lantern 2814.2 because S **teve** is the first. He’s in **charge** , he’s the one **held accountable** for all of billy’s shit.

After the meeting Billy wanders out first and Steve, he catches up to him. Grabbing him by the scruff of his suit collar – yet another thing to piss him off. Billy can’t just wear a typical uniform. No he’s got to make it a dumb jacket with a turtleneck underneath. Like some macho tough guy – “Come into my office, so I can explain how much of a dumbass you are.” Steve grits, shoving Billy into a closet with minimal effort and some struggling.

“Hey, watch it!” Billy hisses, shoving Steve back in the cramped closet, “what the hell man, what’s your problem?”

Steve’s got his own problems, sure, but Billy really is at least ninety nine of them, “My **problem** is you, being so…so **you**!”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

"This whole thing is bad! Jeez Billy, you can’t come in here and just spout off like that!”

Billy’s glare turns sharp and not for the first time does Steve wonder if maybe a red ring would have suited this guy better. But the green chose him for whatever reason, “ _You_ do it though, all the fucking time, you’re always starting shit Harrington! Aren’t you supposed to have my back anyways? We’re partners right?”

No, they’re not.

It’s what first comes to mind. That gut reaction from deep inside. But there’s a hopefulness Steve’s never heard before from Billy. Laced in those words like he’s putting everything on the line. Steve doesn’t have the heart to be a dick. Even his eyes behind his mask are hesitant. Looking at Steve, almost **through**  Steve. Searching.

“Yes Billy,” Steve sighs, slumping against the wall of the closet, “we’re partners.”

Billy lights up. His dazzling green glowing brighter just marginally before he’s leaning in close, “Now you’re stuck with me, old man.”

Steve can smell the cologne on him. Feel his body heat and the odd sensation of their rings being so close. It’s a bit disarming. But then Billy’s inching away and back out the closet door before Steve can even hit him, smart kid.

“There’s only six years between us, asshole!” he calls, once he’s got the door open, but Billy’s already down the hall.

Steve knows he’s grinning even with his back turned.

So yeah. Maybe being stuck with Billy isn’t what he was wanting.

But it certainly makes things more interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated, thanks for reading !


End file.
